


for i can't help falling in love with you

by sultrygoblin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Quarantine, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - gift -  with everyone stuck in quarantine, bucky makes sure that his girlfriend’s birthday is still as big deal as it should be
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	for i can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a present for asadmarveltrashbag over on tumblr for her birthday because just like mine it was spent in quarantine. i wrote this overwhelmingly fluffy nonsense because i think it’s good for all of us. so! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! even if it’s a day late

Birthdays were always hit or miss, but this year’s would be a clear and definite miss. It isn’t exactly to a giant bash when the entire world seemed to be shut down and the compound was running on a skeleton crew. The plan had been wake up whenever, eat whatever, and spend the day carefully picking what far too expensive meal you would be having dropped off at the outer gate. It wasn’t a carefully cultivated plan, but it was the best you were going to get in a state of emergency and far better than nothing. As always, James Buchanan Barnes had a different idea. Not that he would ever bring it up or give a hint that it was happening. That would ruin the fun after all. You’re prepared to yell at him for ruining the fun of your plan to sleep til whenever until your eyes open.

Webster’s dictionary defines adorable as extremely charming or appealing as well as worthy of adoration or veneration. Right under that should be a picture of the man who had quickly gone from the devil you would throttle to the most adorable thing you had seen in your life. Barring the one time you saw, in real life, a puppy snuggling a piglet. He was holding a tray so tightly his knuckles were white while he held it almost daintily in his metal hand. He had shaved, trimmed his hair -himself it seemed, but A for effort after all- and wore your favorite jeans that did far too much for him in all the best ways. He’d seemed to pile the tray with all your favorites, seemingly unable to decide and throwing everything at the wall instead. Something so inherently him you couldn’t help the giggle that turned itself into a yawn and whole-body stretch. It was far too early for him to be this cute and this thoughtful, but it’s your day.

“Happy birthday, doll,” setting the tray down carefully once you had scooted to the side, making sure it was stable before standing straight, “I’ve got a whole day pla- do not even try to argue,” shaking his head and you opening mouth suddenly slammed closed, “Like I was saying, I’ve got a whole day planned for you but you gotta follow directions. Alright?” with a huff and mock pout you nodded before grasping a doughnut in your hand and taking a massive bite, “Knew you could do it. You eat up and I’ll be right back,” leaving before you’d even been able to demand a kiss, you pout felt a bit more real now.

The rest of the tray took care of that, working your way through it with a bite here and a nibble there, punctuated with drinks from the overfilled, over-sized cup. He’d clearly gone a little overboard due mostly to his excitement and bit of the unavoidable quarantine you were under. Either way, who were you to look a gift horse in the mouth? Unfortunately, that ended in a food baby that you blamed on your drowsiness but knew it was your own damn fault for being far too overexcited. He walked in with that knowing smile that you would’ve rolled your eyes at if you weren’t too busy groaning and rubbing your hands back and forth over your stomach as if that would do something. It never did, but it always seemed worth a try.

“Ya know, I thought I’d find you like this,” moving the tray to the desk across the room and to the other side of the bed where you was laying, “Onto part two,” picking you and the sheet up bridal style, you yelp only half coming out before you groaned, “Who were you trying to out eat?”

“It was just all so good,” you said, laying your head comfortably on his shoulder, “Where are we going and why don’t I need clothes?”

“No questions,” his eyebrows lifting as you opened your mouth and dropping when you’d snapped it closed.

A bath was part two, which might’ve been incredibly simple coming from any of your previous paramours, but Bucky Barnes wasn’t one to half-ass anything. It was one of those old fashions soaking tubs, he knows it’s just right because anytime it’s in anything you’re watching you felt the need to point it out. The water steams, cloudy with oils and creams, little flowers floating on top, it’s more than picturesque. It’s borderline unreal. There’s no complaint on your end, just the knowledge that after this day you are going to be incredibly spoiled and you still hadn’t decided if you should warn him. That would have to be decided tomorrow because the second he lowered you in, all conscious thought seemed to disappear. That would have been more than perfect, but Bucky can’t leave it at that. Instead he starts working the tension from your shoulders and arms till you’re somewhere between half-awake and dozing, it’s a wonderful place. He sits back, inhaling and exhaling deeply, taking a moment of calm for himself.

“’s good,” you mumbled, your arm flicking water at him as you waved it in his direction, “’s enough.”

He chuckled, a smooth, deep sound that echoed around the room in just the right way, “There’s more,” You hummed, lips twitching up in a smile, “There’s always gonna be more, princess.”

And there had been enough to make you briefly forget the new pet name. Lunch had been served on the balcony in a brand new silk robe he’d bought you months ago, apparently, and you were thoroughly warned it wouldn’t be the last gift. Of course it wouldn’t, the man was on a mission and nothing would deter him. A few queued movies you always said you’d watch and never got to later. He had left you with a variety of boxes to open and to meet him in the dining area in an hour. Which wouldn’t be hard at the rate you were going. Each box was just another- too expensive, far nicer than anything you’d ever known- article of clothing or jewelry he had intended for you to wear tonight. It didn’t stop you from putting each piece on and staring at yourself in the mirror as you swayed the dress’ skirt back and forth till far more than an hour had passed.

There’s a light knock, “Hey,” but he’s opening the door anyway, “Are you- wow!” as if time had stopped once he’d opened the door.

“Hey, no,” pointing at him firmly, “I’m getting a full dinner out of this outfit.”

“You got it, princess,” winking at you as he stepped back into the hall.

“And where did that come from?”

Bucky doesn’t answer, not that you expect him to, but there’s always the chance that he might veer in that direction of different. No matter how minuscule it was. Instead, he leads you out to a candlelight dinner fight for a Jane Austen movie with dinner he’d obviously ordered. Both of them were very thankful for that, it would never be a strong suit of his and he was far too proud to ask for your help on your birthday. He had made all the right decisions, and that was a precious skill all its own. You talked, you kept trying to pry information out of him of why or how, but he wasn’t budging. Instead, once dinner was done, he flipped through the radio stations till a song he recognized well came on the radio. Any other day you would have rolled your eyes when he offered his hand, there was a certain level of corny best left unsaid you’d always believed, but there was something about this. You hadn’t expected anything and instead you-superhero- boyfriend had gone far above and beyond the call of duty. At that moment it didn’t feel so cheesy, it felt like the exact right thing to do at the moment. 

You take his hand without another thought. It’s not your forte but he has more than enough skill and practice for both of them. There’s something to be said about being held close, swaying to soft music, and drinking the other in. Listening to his heartbeat with eyes closed, his arm around you, taking in the scent of his spicy cologne and the sweet scent beneath it that was simply James. You can’t help thinking back on your other birthday celebrations, or on some occasions lack thereof, and you couldn’t think of one that seemed better than this one. It wasn’t what you had wanted when the year started or what you had planned the night before, but everything about this man who was wrapped around you was unexpected. His entrance into your life, today, all the days that come after.

“You know,” you break the silence because he certainly won’t, pulling back enough to meet his small smile and hooded blue eyes, “You haven’t kissed me all day.”

The corners of his lips stretched until that small curve was a full-fledged grin, “Because if I started,” pressing his forehead to yours, “I wouldn’t stop. And I made all these plans, you see…”

“I do see,” the hands clasped behind his neck scattered, one placed perfectly in the curve of his neck, the other pressed to his chest, “Thank you.”

“Nah,” tapping the tip of your nose with his, “Nothing’s more important than my girl’s birthday.”

There’s something in the way he says it or maybe that it’s the first time he’s ever called you his girl so blatantly, but the air changes. It’s fully charged in a second. The music’s gone, replaced by your heartbeat in your ears and the sound of his breathing. Even pressed up against him it still feels too far. For a second you’re allowed to think if maybe he planned this too before he’s stolen your lips with the softest kiss. Just lips to lip, light pressure, as he continues to sway them, prolonging the moment just a few seconds longer than necessary. That was surely on purpose. It didn’t last long, without even trying you always managed to reduce him to a pile of baser instincts, and it seemed tonight would not be the exception, he’d pat himself on the back later for trying. Your fingers curling in his shirt is the final undoing. With a yelp from you, you’re in his arms once again, only this time your legs are around him and there’s a bit more stumbling than before. You make it to his room at least, both thankful for small miracles. The zipper of your dress is down in an instant, he groans into the deepening kiss when his fingertips find no bra. He pulls away with that questioning look you know so well as works at the buttons of his shirt, pleased to find no undershirt beneath.

“You didn’t get me one to wear,” you giggled, it seemed as if his eyes were trying to roll completely back in his head, “Thought that was the point.”

“You are amazing,” watching as you pulled the now loosened dress over your head and he stopped caring about it after that, “Have I told you that lately?”

“I think you’ve more than proved it,” it melted into a gasp when his lips attached to your neck, “Thank you.”

Somehow you’re on the bed, you’re sure it’s the heady mixture of him, the mood, and the moment that steals everything but how he feels against you from memory. Cool sheets bring you back to the moment, shoes falling off your arched feet, his somewhere because he was crawling over you. Lavishing the same affection on you now that he has been all day. There isn’t a part of you he doesn’t kiss or touch on his mission to rid them both of clothing. You don’t dare move, sure he has something much worse than cutting you off planned if you do. It’s a variety of sensations, all familiar in brand new ways. He doesn’t miss an inch, making you shiver, shake, whine, and so many more things he’ll use against you in the future. But not now, the longer he goes about his task the harder it is for him. He really hadn’t thought this through.

Finally returning to your lips you’re both panting, identical clouds of need is reflected in the others’ eyes, he’s drug this out the entire day and neither of them are prepared to wait a moment longer than necessary. His lips on you were enough of a distraction for you to forget about returning any favors when he ran his fingers across your twitching clit. It never failed to amaze him how a few kisses and the right combination of finger movements could make you lose all sense of reality outside of him and sensation. He has you panting and writhing, right on the edge. You always look so beautiful in that moment, he tells you the only way he knows how. Bucky topples you over the edge, watching stars exploding in front of your eyes. The sudden feeling of being filled by him shoots you even higher, unable to form a thought let alone a sound, only managing to hold his gaze. It’s all he needs, watching you come undone through and through spurs him on in a way he can’t describe. He almost feels selfish, pushing you so quickly over the edge again with his firm thrusts and unrelenting fingertips. You move so quickly from clinging so tight he’s sure he’s bruised and bloodied to relaxing completely as your body prepares to spasm from head to toe. Soon you won’t have much left in you, if only due to the happily abused nerves, and he tries his best to be as selflessly selfish as he can manage. He leans back, you whine, nails scrabbling across his chest, even as he grabs your knees he can feel himself becoming distracted by you.

Panting, flushed, lips swollen, and that look of lust a person could only have when it came from somewhere deeper. He rests your calves on his shoulders, watching goosebumps explode across your skin when you heated, sensitive skin met the cool metal, your chest lifting ever so slightly off the sweat-soaked sheets. He pressed forward, your knees almost pressed to your shoulders as he resumed thrusting at a new, punishing pace. You hadn’t been able to form a straight word since all this began and he seemed to have pushed you even further. All you can do is whine and pant, your lungs unable to grasp enough oxygen to even scream, the new angle makes you even tighter around him and his dangling over the precipice.

“I love you.”

He doesn’t know where it comes from, but it takes you with him. A gasping, undulating mess of sweaty limbs and greedy hands. Most importantly is what you’re gasping.

“I love you,” a mantra you can’t stop, over and over, as if it was the only thing that kept you grounded to the Earth.

Their second time that night proves to be incredibly selfish on his part.

**Author's Note:**

> as always feedback is appreciated. and i am always taking ideas or requests.


End file.
